Unintended
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Sasuke membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang sabar itu marah. Dan Sasuke yang selalu berpikiran negatif itu membawa dirinya sendiri dalam masalah... Special fic NaruSasu for Sasuke Day on 23 Juli 2016 Mini series dari fic NS sebelumnya


"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas keras, enggan menatap lelaki pirang di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke. Tapi kata-katamu itu menyakitiku. Kenapa kau tidak mau mempercayaiku dan mempercayai gossip murahan di luar sana. Kau anggap aku ini apa?"

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya. Jujur ia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut si pirang.

"Sekarang katakan apa maumu. Aku pergi dari sini? Begitu? Atau aku mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau malah memarahiku?" tuding Sasuke.

Menatap tepat pada safir biru lelaki di depannya.

"Astaga!" Lelaki pirang itu menepuk dahinya, "Lihat! Tidak sadar dirikah kau bahwa sebenarnya yang marah adalah kau?"

"Kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu di depanku. Kenapa kau malah menuduhku," kilah Sasuke.

"Oke-oke… Baiklah. Aku lelah. Kau menang sekarang. Dan sampai kapanpun kau itu benar Sasuke. Oke, maaf. Aku yang salah disini dan harus meminta maaf padamu. See? Seperti biasanya kan? Aku benar atau salah, tetap aku yang harus minta maaf."

Sasuke menatap jengah lelaki pirang di depannya. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Oke, aku akan tidur di sofa. Dan sekarang aku harus pergi ke studio. Kau di rumah baik-baik. Oke?"

"Naruto a−" Sasuke tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Naruto maju untuk mencium keningnya dan pamit pergi untuk kembali bekerja, sebagai publik figur.

Kemudian pada malam itu sampai malam-malam berikutnya dalam beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja dan bekerja.

Karena ia tak bisa tidur tanpa Naruto dan Naruto tak juga pulang setelah pertengkaran mereka.

Faktanya. Sasuke begitu membutuhkan Naruto dan ia merasa bersalah, karena telah membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto marah untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun mereka menjalin hubungan.

.

.

.

 **Unintended**

 **Special fic for Sasuke day on July 23, 2016**

 **Mini series ff NaruSasu**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Unintended © Muse**

 **Stories belong to me**

 **Enjoyed!**

.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat begitu sibuk dengan laptop di depannya. Sekilas ia terlihat serius dengan wajahnya yang datar itu. Tapi siapa sangka jika sebenarnya pikiran Sasuke tengah berpusat pada seorang lelaki pirang yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

Saat ini Sasuke hanya bisa melihat pirang kecintaannya itu di layar kaca tanpa tahu dimana si pirang sebenarnya berada. Padahal biasanya Sasuke selalu tahu keberadaannya. Namun karena sama sekali tak ada kabar dari si pirang dan Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menghubunginya, membuat Sasuke stress dan uring-uringan.

Terlebih akhir-akhir ini berhembus kabar bahwa si pirang tengah jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan berencana ingin melamarnya. Awalnya Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tapi lama kelamaan ia menjadi kesal ketika ditambah fakta bahwa band Naruto meluncurkan _single_ lagu yang di duga ditujukan untuk pujaan hati si pirang. Lagu baru itu di intepretasikan habis-habisan di sebuah acara.

Katanya, lagu itu memiliki arti bahwa si pemilik lagu itu habis putus cinta dan menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Sasuke yang terbiasa menelan mentah-mentah kabar miring semacam itu menjadi stress mendadak. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan meninggalkannya sampai repot-repot membuat lagu untuk pengganti dirinya.

Apakah semudah itu Naruto meninggalkannya?

Padahal hubungan ini, Naruto lah yang menginginkannya.

Apa sebegitu keterlaluan kah dirinya sampai Naruto marah dan meninggalkannya?

Tapi kenapa juga Naruto harus mengecup keningnya waktu itu?

Apa itu cara Naruto mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

Brengsek!

Sasuke sudah mulai depresi sekarang.

Kenapa ia begitu mencintai Naruto sampai-sampai ia hidup sekacau ini setelah ditinggalkan?

Padahal ia dulu hidup baik-baik saja sebelum Naruto datang.

Ia benci memiliki hubungan. Terlebih kalau setelahnya hubungan itu harus kandas.

'Cklek!'

"Otouto? Kau di dalam?"

Sasuke tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain disana. Ia kini hanya menatap kosong laptop di depannya dan berhenti mengetik.

Pria yang baru masuk ruangan Sasuke itu berjalan mendekat. Melangkah konstan dengan kaki-kakinya yang panjang dan langsung duduk di kursi.

Lelaki yang merupakan kakak Sasuke itu sedikit heran karena Sasuke tak kunjung merespon kehadirannya.

Yeah... Meskipun biasanya kehadirannya tak pernah di respon oleh Sasuke, tapi sang kakak dapat membaca kondisi yang lain dari biasanya pada diri sang adik.

Apa Sasuke punya masalah? Begitulah kira-kira isi kepala si pemilik rambut panjang itu.

Ia kini telah duduk tepat di depan sang adik. Karena ia tak kunjung diperhatikan, akhirnya ia menjetikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang terpaku pada laptopnya.

Berhasil.

Sasuke mulai meliriknya dan mendesis galak.

"Ah, aku pikir kau sedang nonton bokep sampai-sampai kau tak berkedip melihat laptopmu. Cih, bahkan kau juga tak tahu kalau aku daritadi disini," kata lelaki bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi dengan nada jahil di dalam ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kalau tidak urusan yang penting, lebih baik kau pergi," tukas Sasuke, muak menemui orang menjengkelkan macam Itachi.

"Aku kesini cuma ingin menyuruhmu pulang," jelas Itachi.

"Kau tidak berhak menyuruhku pulang."

"Kata siapa aku tidak ber hak? Aku sangat berhak, asal kau tahu," ujar Itachi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sasuke diam, malas membalas ucapan Itachi. Ia kembali fokus sebelum mulut laknat Itachi kembali bersuara.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Naruto kan?"

Crap!

Itachi dan mulutnya adalah hal yang paling Sasuke hindari di dunia ini. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya lalu menatap Itachi dengan kejam.

"Oke. Aku ngerti. Tapi tolong masalah itu cepat selesaikan dan jangan sampai aku kembali melihatmu menginap di kantor. Kau tahu? Ini kantor, bukan hotel. Jadi jangan seenaknya kau memilih stay cool disini sedangkan kau punya rumah yang nyaman," lanjut Itachi dengan nada khas petuah sang kakak pada sang adik.

"Ah ya. Satu lagi," pekik Itachi. Sasuke sendiri menulikan telinganya. Malas sekali mendengar ocehan Itachi yang terkesan tidak bermutu bagi Sasuke. "Karena besok Otouto ku yang ganteng ini ulang tahun. Jadi ibu menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu datang ke rumah. Yahhh... Kau tahulah. Pesta kecil-kecilan begitu," sambung Itachi dengan senyumnya yang nampak tampan bagi orang normal tapi menjijikkan bagi Sasuke.

Dan, Oh God! Kenapa Sasuke sama sekali lupa bahwa ia besok ulang tahun?

Damn! Dia memang sejak dulu selalu lupa dengan ulang tahunnya kan?

Sasuke mendadak merana.

Persetan dengan ulang tahun. Tak peduli seistimewa apapun hari ulang tahunnya, kalau ia harus ditinggalkan dengan naas oleh orang biadab macam Naruto, maka tak ada gunanya.

Lagipula belasan tahun ini ia terbiasa berulangtahun dengan Naruto. Jadi lebih baik ditiadakan saja hari seperti. Toh ulangtahun itu hanya mengingatkannya akan semakin pendeknya jatah waktunya hidup di dunia ini.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa ajak Naruto juga ya..."

Demi Tuhan! Kalau Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia pasti sudah melempar laptopnya tepat di mulut Itachi yang dengan kurang ajar sudah menyebut nama Naruto dua kali.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang lalu berdiri. Diam-diam ia mengulas senyum jahat lalu melakukan gerakan mengibas pundaknya.

"Oh ya. Hari ini peluncuran single lagu baru band Naruto kan? Apa kau sudah mendengar lagunya? Menurutku lagu itu lagu yang sangat manis sekali. Sepertinya yang menyanyikan lagu itu habis putus cinta lalu bertemu orang lain yang langsung dilamarnya. Hehe, ada-ada saja band Naruto itu," kata Itachi seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang adik. Mengabaikan sang adik yang diam-diam menekan keyboard laptop dengan kepalan tangannya.

.

.

.

Ini hari ulang tahun terburuk bagi Sasuke. Selain ia dapat perintah mutlak dari sang ayah untuk cuti sehari. Ia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia sendirian di rumahnya. Sendirian.

Tanpa melakukan apapun dan tanpa bisa tidur.

Sasuke merutuki nasibnya.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa ketidak adanya Naruto dalam hidupnya membuat dirinya sekacau ini.

Tak bisa tidur berhari-hari. Terkena migrain setiap saat. Dan parahnya, ia tidak sakit padahal seharusnya orang dalam keadaan seperti ini akan jatuh sakit.

Penderitaannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat saat ia harus berulangtahun hari ini. Harusnya ia bahagia di hari ulangtahunnya. Tapi yang terjadi, ia malah merasakan sakitnya cinta. Benar-benar...

Apa tidak ada yang jauh lebih buruk dari nasib Sasuke?

Dan kenapa pula harus dirinya lah yang menjadi penyebab dari kekacauan dirinya sendiri. Meskipun Sasuke sadar, ialah yang salah.

Ia masih ingat, waktu itu ia menuduh Naruto yang tidak-tidak dan bersikap tak acuh pada Naruto.

Ia juga melempar peralatan dapur untuk meluapkan kekesalannya akan maraknya pemberitaan jalinan asmara antara Naruto dengan seorang model yang baru-baru ini muncul di publik.

Harusnya Sasuke tahu. Itu tak benar. Itu hanya gosip. Dan Naruto juga sudah menjelaskan bahwa model yang digosipkan sebagai pasangannya itu hanya sekedar model sewaan untuk music clip lagu barunya.

Harusnya Sasuke tak perlu semarah itu. Naruto itu artis dan musisi yang populer. Sudah sewajarnya jika Naruto di gossipkan seperti itu. Karena yang khalayak umum ketahui adalah Naruto itu single. Bukan milik orang lain terlebih Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sendirilah yang sedari awal menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke merasa panas dengan gosip-gosip semacam itu.

Karena bukan sekali dua kali Naruto digosipkan sedang nge _date_ dengan orang lain. Tapi berkali-kali atau mungkin sudah ratusan kali Naruto di pasang-pasangkan dengan sederet wanita-wanita cantik yang juga berprofesi sama, sebagai publik figur. Sasuke kadang tak bisa mentolerir gosip itu. Dan bukannya menyalahkan pembuat gosip tersebut, Sasuke malah sering mendiami Naruto atau bahkan memarahinya.

Kekanakan?

Ya ya.

Sasuke mengaku kalau ia kekanakan.

Ia bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya di depan Naruto. Kalau kesal pun ia juga sering memukul Naruto.

Dan hebatnya Naruto adalah selalu sabar menghadapinya. Menerima semua kebencian Sasuke dan mengakhiri emosi Sasuke dengan kasih sayang Naruto yang begitu tulus.

Harusnya Sasuke beruntung memiliki pasangan seperti itu. Tapi yang terjadi malah ia membuat orang sesabar Naruto harus marah dan minggalkannya.

Ini semua salahnya. Dan Sasuke sudah menyadarinya. Ia juga berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya dengan menghubungi Naruto.

Tapi Naruto seakan sengaja menghindarinya. Membuat dirinya tak bisa dihubungi oleh Sasuke dan tidak diketahui dengan pasti dimana keberadaannya.

Sasuke maklum jika Naruto marah padanya. Terlebih dengan sikap keterlaluan Sasuke setiap kali menanggapi gosip mengenai Naruto dengan serius.

Tapi yang Sasuke herankan.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Dan untuk siapa sebenarnya lagu yang berjudul Unintended itu ditujukan?

Siapa orang 'tak terduga' yang ada dalam lagu tersebut?

Benarkah Naruto telah sakit hati pada dirinya dan menemukan orang lain yang jauh lebih baik darinya?

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke terus merenungi lagu baru milik band Naruto itu. Menelaah setiap detail lirik yang terasa begitu menyedihkan akibat kegagalan cinta pada seseorang. Sasuke mulai menekuri lagu itu. Lagu yang di dengarnya sebagai sebuah pengakuan akan cinta yang kandas dan cinta baru yang datang. Sasuke hampir saja menangis. Hampir saja ketika telinganya menangkap lirik " _I'll be there as soon as I can,_ __ _But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before"_

Lirik itu seolah mengejeknya. Seolah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan cepat-cepat ditinggalkan demi hidup bersama orang lain.

Tapi disisi lain. Lirik itu bermakna bahwa sebenarnya, Naruto masih sangat mencintainya karena terbukti dari kata-kata " _But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_ " yang artinya sebelum bersanding dengan orang lain, ia─atau sebut saja Naruto tengah sibuk menata kepingan hidupnya yang hancur akibat cinta sebelumnya.

Apa itu artinya Sasuke masih punya harapan bersama dengan Naruto?

Sasuke mendadak linglung.

Ia lelah. Ia buang ponselnya ke sudut ruangan.

Tak mau lagi mendengarkan lagu laknat itu.

Biarlah! Biar saja kalau Naruto pergi. Ia tak peduli.

Ia tak butuh Naruto. Lagian Naruto juga tak butuh dirinya.

Sasuke meringkuk di ranjangnya. Menahan keinginannya untuk menjerit karena rasa sakit yang ada dalam hatinya.

Ia sudah lelah. Tak tidur selama berhari-hari bukanlah hal yang dikatakan bagus.

Biarlah setelah ini ia menelan 5 butir obat tidur. Biar ia tak bangun selamanya.

Toh ia sudah merasa dibuang.

"Sasuke?"

Kenapa?

"Hei?"  
Kenapa dia belum tidur sudah bermimpi? Apa dia sedang dalam keadaan setengah tidur? Apa dia mengalami sleep paralysis?

"Oi, teme..."

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia sepertinya tidak bermimpi.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ada suara Naruto disini?

Bukankah Naruto telah meninggalkannya?

"Teme! Bangun atau aku akan menendang bokongmu sekarang juga!"

"Jangan macam-macam do─"

Sasuke terduduk. Hanya untuk tercekat karena melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ia... Tidak salah lihat kan?

Itu Naruto kan? Lelaki pirang yang tengah tersenyum dengan kue ulangtahun di tangannya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, my tomato freak! Harusnya kau datang di mansion Uchiha yang super megah. Aku sampai mau muntah menunggumu terlalu lama disana."

Sasuke merasa tak pernah se-terkejut ini selama hidupnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau kerasukan jin ya? Kenapa cuma diam? Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya. Tanganku hampir kram ini~" cerocos lelaki pirang di depan Sasuke.

"Naruto? Kau ini sedang tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Sasuke, terlihat bodoh di depan Naruto.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Merasa bahwa otak Sasuke tidak beres.

"Kau... Tidak meninggalkanku?" tanya Sauke lirih.

"Apa?! Kau gila?! Dapat darimana pemikiran seperti itu?!"

"Tapi kau marah padaku kan?" tuding Sasuke.

"Kata siapa? Aku tidak marah padamu!" balas Naruto, kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa kuhubungi kalau begitu?"

"Karena ponselku tertinggal di bawah bantal. Tuh, lihat dibawah bantalku!"

Sasuke menyingkap bantal Naruto. Dan benar. Ponsel Naruto ada disana.

"Mungkin baterainya habis dan mati," ujar Naruto lalu duduk di ranjang, memangku kue ulang tahun yang ia bawa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang. Maaf... Ada beberapa masalah sebelum single lagu baru itu diluncurkan," jelas Naruto lirih.

"Empat hari... Kau tidak pulang empat hari," sahut Sasuke.

"Iya tahu... Maaf..."

Sasuke menghela nafas keras.

"Lalu... Apa benar lagu barumu itu untuk kekasih barumu?" tanya Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hah?" Naruto telmi mendadak.

"Chk, yang dikatakan berita picisan itu..."

Naruto terdiam. Mencerna maksud Sasuke sebelum tersenyum geli.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah menulis lagu galau seperti itu. Selama ini yang menulis lagu kan Gaara. Dan tahu nggak? Gaara itu habis putus sama pacarnya... Ckckck, kasihan dia. Padahal dia kelihatan cintaaaa banget sama pacarnya."

Sasuke kicep.

Jadi?

Ia yang stress dan hampir depresi itu... sia-sia?

Dan semua ini karena pemikirannya yang... berlebihan?

Terjawab sudah.

Meski ada kelegaan dengan penjelasan Naruto. Ia tetap merasa kesal karena sudah semenderita ini.

Rasanya. Ia tak bisa memaafkan kebodohan Naruto.

Ini jelas! Sumber penderitaan Sasuke bukanlah dari sikapnya yang berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu.

Tapi ini karena kebodohan Naruto.

Naruto...

Mati kau!

Sasuke memasang senyum terbaiknya. Menatap Naruto lalu memegang alas dari kue di tangan Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Iya, sugar?"

"Mati kau!"

Wajah Naruto penuh krim kemudian. Akibat kue ulang tahun Sasuke yang di lempar oleh Sasuke ke wajah Naruto.

Ckck,

"Selamat ulangtahun, Sasuke..." lirih Sasuke sebelum menghajar Naruto.

Haha! Semoga stok kesabaran Naruto bertambah yaa...

 **END**

 **Oke... Akhirnyaaa... Fic yang gw bikin ngebut ini selesaiiiiii!**

 **Happy Birthday mami Sukeeeee!**

 **Moga makin langgeng ama Naruto.**

 **Oh ya. Judul fic ini ku ini artinya tak terduga. Atau biasa di temui di terjemahan lirik aslinya sebagai "calon istriku"**

 **Saya kehabisan stok judul. Jadi entah nyambung atau enggak ama isi ceritanya.**

 **Wkwkwk,**

 **Oke. Happy birthday Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
